


Sleepy Radio Shows

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Fluff, M/M, Parent Phan, tbt to bbc radio one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it's been years since Dan and Phil had made a video, Dan still works for BBC Radio One. On a day Phil is busy, Dan has to bring their 5 year old daughter to work with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Radio Shows

Dan walks into work at the radio station, his five year old daughter in his arms, demanding to be carried, which was only far because Dan woke her up early. Her face was buried into his neck, to keep warm, and Dan kisses the top of her head, as all his coworkers come up to him to see his child for the first time. They had all seen photos, but never the girl in person. Normally, he would leave her with Phil, but Dan wanted to bring her that day because she is on winter vacation.

"I'm going to put you down now, sweetheart." The girl shakes her head, and tightens her grasp around Dan's neck.

"No! I don't wanna move, Daddy. M'tired." Dan kisses her head.

"But everyone wants to see your pretty face." The girl shakes her head again, Dan knew she was a shy kid, but she never did this. "Please, Winnie." She nods, and Dan puts her down, and she rubs her eyes with her fists. Soon compliments hit Dan like a fan.

She's adorable. 

Aw, looks just like you. 

And other things.

"Thanks! Don't you just want to eat her up." Dan says.

It was true that even though he and Phil had adopted her, she looked a lot like Dan and had a lot of his mannerisms. Also Dan doesn't know how he ever lived without the girl. They had adopted her when she was about three months old, and from the moment they saw her, Dan and Phil fell in love.

"Daddy…" She says, making grabby hands toward Dan, who crouches down, and takes her hand in his.

"We are going to go on the radio soon, you're going to be a good girl, right?" He says, waving goodbye to his coworkers to go to his place where he would be presenting Internet Takeover in less than an hour. Winnie nods, sitting down where Dan tells her to, and getting out her coloring stuff.

"Why doesn't Papa do the wadio with you?" The girl asks, while Dan starts to prepare himself.

"Doesn't have time, Pooh Bear." Winnie looks at her father before going back to coloring in a picture of a unicorn.

Dan watches his daughter for a couple minutes, he still can't believe he has a daughter, that he has a little ball of sunshine always around him. Even if his daughter shares many Dan things, she is also an actual ball of smiles and laughs. Like she will start laughing out of nowhere, and smile. Dan and Phil will look at each other, and give each other this look. The look of… this is actual our life now. No more YouTube, no more Dan and Phil radio shows, no more of what they used to have. Still madly in love, but with a family. Dan liked how everything turned out.

"What do all these buttons do?" Dan picks up his daughter once more. He clicks the one that makes an animal sound, which makes Winnie laugh and hide her red face. Dan clicks another button and another till she was laughing hysterically. "Daddy, stop!"

"Magic word."

"Please." Dan nods, and Winnie kisses her Dan's cheek.

"DAN! YOU READY?" Dan puts Winnie down and gives a thumbs up.

"Hello, I'm Dan Howell, welcome to Internet Takeover on BBC Radio One." Winnie watches her father use excitement and amusement that she had never seen from him before, and heard songs she never heard before.

About halfway through the show, Winnie had fallen asleep. Dan had played a long song, just to check up on her, and she was out. He moves some of her hair out of her face, and kisses her small cheeks. "Love you." Winnie mumbles some words as a response that Dan couldn't understand. He wished he could end the show so he could bring her home. But he continues on, the half hour seeming excruciatingly long. He ends the show with, "I must bring my tired daughter home now, but I hope you had a good time. Bye."

There were still many Dan and Phil fans, the ones that would listen to the radio broadcasts, wait longingly for another video, and still talk about them often. They had never said anything about their little family. Dan liked to keep Winnie quiet, because he didn't want a million fangirls parading him with questions. The show ended, and Dan starts to clean up all of Winnie's stuff, and put them in her little backpack, before lightly shaking her, and picking her up.

"Hey sweet, I'm all done, do you want to go back home, and see if Papa's there?"

"Ice cream?" Dan laughs. "Please."

"Maybe. I'll have to see." Winnie squirms around in Dan's arms, and Dan puts her down as they walk to the car. Dan buckles her into her car seat and they go drive back to their home.

They walk in to see Phil reading a book on the couch, still in his pajamas with his glasses on. Winnie runs up onto the couch, and into his arms.

"PAPA! I had so much fun with Dadda, I fell asleep though. I missed you." Phil smiles, chuckling.

"I always miss you." Winnie kisses her Papa's lips, and he holds his baby tight in his arms. "So what did you do? Did Daddy show you anything?"

"Animal buttons. There was a dog, a cat, a cow… oh a horse." Phil couldn't say he didn't miss those radio shows, or his channel, all the fans, and being a role model. Now he worked as a English teacher at a University. "How was your work?"

"Fine. Wait here, okay?" She nods, and Phil goes to find Dan staring at his old camera.

"I miss it."

"Me too." Phil responds, looking through their box of old YouTube stuff; cameras, tripods, lights.

Dan kisses Phil quickly, before grabbing his hand, and interlocking their fingers.

"One last video?" Phil asks.

"M'sleepy Phil, plus Winnie will probably interrupt, I kinda promised her ice cream."

"Perfect then… Sleepy Dan is the best Dan."

"Shut up." Dan says, yawning. Phil loved when Dan was all sleepy and especially clingy and cuddly, aka any time after a live show on a cold winter day like that one. Or whenever Winnie was remotely tired.

"Let's make one more video. For the fans, and for us."

"I don't even think I remember my YouTube password." Dan says, tiredly. Phil rolls his eyes.

"You must remember it. C'mon babe, one video, one video to sum everything up. Our last." Phil kisses Dan's knuckles. Dan sighs, complaining about something while Phil starts to set up the old equipment he has touched in at least two years.

Dan and Phil sit on their bed, the couple holding hands, like they always used to do out of frame, but there was no sense in hiding it anymore. "Hey guys!"

"Hello Internet. Dan and Phil here." The two look at each other. "I missed saying that."

"Me too. So, a lot of you probably have forgotten about us, or still fangirl about us. Um… We just wanted to make one last video."

"To sum everything up. To say a couple words to you all. Phil and I are still together and-"

"DADDA! PAPA!" Winnie says, walking in soon realizing they are in the middle of doing something. Dan goes off camera to grab his little girl, who looks very confused.

"Remember I told you about that thing Papa and I used to do." Winnie nods. "We are doing it now. Wanna say hi." Winnie looks at the imitating camera, waves a hand and hides her face, while Phil explains,

"This is Winne, our adopted daughter. She's a five year old bundle of joy, and our own little pooh bear."

"We are really happy, and I hope you all are happy with your lives and all." The two wrap up the video with some cliché love hand hearts like in PINOF, and it's done and it's ended. Phil edits and posts it. It trended for days.

And as you sit there, and watch it, all your feelings from years ago flood back. The happiness they bring you, and you wonder how did you live without them. But then you realized, they have grown up, and you have too. All your friends, family, everyone you ever known has grown up. It takes a minute to realize that this whole thing was in the past, not yesterday, or the day before, but years ago, and now you are sitting here, watching two guys years later. Reminiscing. Remembering the first video you watched, the funny jokes, PROTIP, and more.

Life never stays the same, 

Moves on like the wind,

Flows like water in a dam,

Yet things by the end,

Do things, 

Connect

Prosper

Die

Like everything,

Life ends 

With one thing

Death

Yet things you love will never die,

They just get lost in other memories

Ones that cloud your mind


End file.
